


Less Than Perfect

by Luka z Rivii (wayward_dream)



Series: 500 Milestone Prompts [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Geralt wants to be a good dad, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Light Angst, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg is So Done, jaskier is the favorite, witcher family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_dream/pseuds/Luka%20z%20Rivii
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: 500 Milestone Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686445
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Less Than Perfect

“She doesn’t like me,” Geralt mutters, sitting with Yen. He was watching Jaskier tell Ciri stories, making her smile and laugh as he gently worked a comb through her hair.

“Why do you say that?” Yennefer asked absently, more focused on the book she was reading than the conversation.

Geralt made a frustrated noise. “It’s Jaskier she goes to seeking comfort when she has nightmares, and you she seeks out when she’s hurt. Never me.”

With a sigh, Yennefer shut the book with her finger between the pages holding her place. She fixed Geralt with a look that would make a lesser man squirm. Geralt just stared back unhappily. “That doesn’t mean she doesn’t like you. You have to admit, you're…..not the most approachable, with your gruff demeanor.”

“Don’t you see that I’m trying?” he snapped. He glared down at his hands, curled into fists in his lap. They were killer’s hands, monstrous hands. Not a father’s hands. Not loving and gentle like Jaskier, or dainty and healing like Yennefer. Scarred, ugly, rough. Just like the rest of him. He wanted so badly to be what Ciri needed, but he didn’t know how, and he didn’t want to keep fucking it up.

“Maybe that’s the issue.” Yennefer’s musing drew him out of his dark spiral of thoughts, looking up at her askance. Yen sighed and squeezed his shoulder. “I know you mean well, Geralt. But you’re pushing too hard and trying to force it. Let her come to you.”

“But she _doesn’t–”_ he tried to argue.

“She will,” Yen reassured. “But you have to give it time. She’s been through a lot. Just….be ready to be there for her when she needs you.”

Watching Ciri laugh at one of Jaskier’s tales, Geralt felt a tight knot in his chest loosen and sighed. “You’re right.”

“I always am,” Yennefer replied primly with a smirk. Geralt snorted, but felt an answering grin tugging at his lips.

“Geralt!” Ciri called over, immediately grabbing his attention. Grinning, eyes shining brighter than they had since they first found each other, she continued, “Is it true that you cured a princess who had been cursed to become a striga?!” She sounded so impressed, so proud, Geralt felt the tight knot in his chest loosen a bit, something warm curling in its place.

“Spreading rumors again, Jaskier?” he rumbled, only to see the bard’s indignant reaction. He wasn’t disappointed, smirking as Jaskier sputtered and huffed and Ciri trilled a bright laugh. Yen’s hand squeezed his shoulder, and Geralt looked up at her. They shared a private smile, and suddenly the afternoon seemed to shine a bit brighter.

They were less than perfect, it was true, and they had a ways to go. But they’d set out on this road together, as a family, and that was how they were going to get through it.


End file.
